Effets Secondaires
by ReimAloneForever
Summary: Francis étant très con, croyait que cela serait une bonne idée de boire cette potion, trouvée dans la cave d'Arthur... Oh mais il se trompait... Et il ne s'avait pas encore à quel point...


Bon... Se truc ma prit du temps a faire... Mais j'ai fait de mon mieux ! C'est le cadeau de Satan-Sensei pour avoir deviner mon couple préférer qui est le Rochu !

=D C'est le plus gros one-shot que j'ai écrit jusqu'à maintenant !

J'espère qu'il te plaira ! (En fait tu est obliger de l'aimer, sinon je prend mon mode Biélorussie et je te traque jusqu'à e que tu me dise que tu l'aime et que c'est le plus beau et awesome one-shot que tu est dans ta vie ! =D)

DISCLAMER : Rien n'est a moi sinon un épisode typique de Hetalia ressemblerai à ceci 8D)

* * *

><p>Notre ami français préférer (Christophe? Cyprien? Norman? Squeezie?SSSBAAAAFFF/ Mais non, folle! Nous on parle de Hetalia!, bon ok ok) Grosso-modo, Francis (Parce que c'est son nom) se dirigeai vers la maison de son lapin préférer, il avait un panier avec un bouquet de rose, et une bouteille de vin dedans, il étais vêtu d'un chaperon rou/SBBBAAAAFF/ (N'y pense même pas!)Bon reprenons il avencait son panier à la main convaincu de passer une bonne soirée avec son cher anglais.

Il croisa Ludwig qui lui dit d'un ton des plus solennel (ou pas) : ''N'oublie pas le meeting!''

Hochant la tête le français continua à avancer se disant que l'allemand était con et qu'il avait besoin de vacances.

Puis il aperçu Ivan qui le saluât,toujours avec ce ''visage d'ange'' mais il fallait être aveugle (ou totalement con) pour ne pas voir le tuyau ensanglanter que celui-ci cachait (mal) derrière son dos.

Francis accéléra le pas en se disant que le russe était un putain de psychopathe.

Il passa devant un champ de tomate ou il y vu un Espagne sauvage plus communément appeler Antonio. Il saluât l'espagnol et lui tapa la discute (Mais pas longtemps) et repartit en se disant que Espagne était sympa.(Bah, oui c'est ton pote!)

Puis il réalisa qu'il allait être en retard (Mais c'est une visite surprise russe! Tu ne peut pas être en retard!) (Ta gueule! C'est pour le scénario!)

Il se mis donc à courir mais bon, comme il était con il rentra dans une masse de muscle (ou de graisse?)

Le percuté dit un ''Désoler!'' avant de poursuivre sa route en courant.

Le français se rendit compte que c'était Australie et il se dit que l'australien était con de courir car, il aurait pu rentrer dans quelqu'un. (Mais lui aussi il cou/SBBAAAFF/)

Il gambada en courant (C'est possible? O_o) et passa devant une maison en pain d'épice, où à l'entrer une veille sorcière ultra sexy au nez crochu agitait la main en disant de sa voix ultra flippante :

''Viens petit! Viens manger des friandise!''

''D'accord!'' Répondit connement Francis

Environ vingtaine de minute plus tard,

Le français sortit de la maison une sucette dans la bouche, des chewing-gum sous les semelles et de la réglisse dans le panier.

Il saluât la GENTILLE vielle sorcière ultra sexy au nez crochu en se disant qu'elle fessait de super chocolat!

Puis il croisa un Okami!Prusse qui lui proposa :

''Faisons la course petit!''

Se a quoi France répondit

''Quoi? Nan mais t'est qui?! T'approche pas! Tu t'approche et j'appelle les flics!''

''Allez gamin! Le premier qui arrive chez ta mère-grand !''

''Hein?! De quoi tu parle?! Je n'ai pas de grand-mère! Arrête tes conneries!

Après avoir appeler les flics, et accessoirement avoir fait arrêter le Okami!Prusse, Francis continua sa route de bonne grâce (J'aime cette phrase même si elle ne veut absolument rien dire) et tomba sur un coréen (il est tombé dessus car il avait trébucher /okjesors/) qui dit d'un air flippant digne d'un disciples

de Biélorussie (JE VEUT ÊTRE UNE DE SES DISCIPLES!/SSSSBBBAAAAAAAAAFFFF/ Juste ta gueule, Reim)

»« France-Niiiii ChAaAaAnN ~ un-Tu Vu Aniki? ~ ''

''Gné? T'est qui toi?! Comment tu connaît mon nom?Et je sais même pas c'est qui ton grand frère!''

''Ah? Tu Ne CoNnAîS pAs AnIkI?''

''Non! Je ne connais pas ton frère!''

''DoMmAgE...'' Répondit le jeune coréen qui portait un hanbok traditionnel...coréen/SSSSBBAAAF/

Ce même hanbok, étais bleu mais la majorité était d'un blanc qui devais autrefois être immaculé, était encore taché de sang et de déchirure violente, fait par on ne sais quoi.. Il avait un sourire traditionnel russe équivalent à celui d'un ange, mais ses yeux fous et cette étrange mèche tordu lui donnait un coté des plus glauque... (TU LA SENT LA PRESSION, MAINTENANT?! /SBAAAAAAAAAAFFF/ Tu à tout gâcher, folle! -_-')

Francis regarda le jeune homme marcher au loin vers la forêt par laquelle il étais passer.

Il poussa un soupire de soulagement, il y avait vraiment des gens flippant dans la région ou habitait Arthur.

Il avenca dans un boisé sombre où... Il n'y avait rien (J'ai actuellement TROP d'intro stupide qui sert à que dalle, je ne pourrait pas faire l'objectif principale de cette fic, c'est à dire faire que France se fasse harceler sexuellement pas des nations psychopathes 8D)

Il arriva devant la demeure de son lapin chéri d'amour qu'il aime plus que tout.

Il frappa à la porte en chantonnant (ou gueulent, au choix) : Mon Laaaaaapiiinnn! ~

Mais au lieu de se faire répondre

«Vous» foutre grenouille sanglante! Im ne vous lapin sanglante! "

Le silence lui répondit

'' ''

Comme France est un peu con, donc il entra dans la maison anglaise de Angleterre

Silencieusement, il avenca dans la maison lugubre, comme il ne voyait pas son Thuthur

il décida de le trouver, mais bon il n'y avait personne.

Donc il alla vers la ''AngleterreCave'' (/SBBAAAFFF/)

Et comme il était TRÈS con, il y entra prudamment (Ou pas)

Et comme il aussi est très maladroit Francis trébucha sur le sol (Et pas sur un coréen) entrenent avec lui divers fioles qui se cassères sous l'impacte

''Aïe!'' dit le français qui venait de se couper avec un bout de vers cassé.

Le sang commença à couler de sa plaie, à-taton il agrippa la première fiole venue et lu

''Potion d'amour, FRANCIS NE TOUCHE PAS À ÇA STUPIDE FROG!''

Comme France étais con comme moi il se dit que l'amour pouvait TOUT guérir alors il but la potion d'un trait.

Étonnamment, (ou pas) la potion ne guéri pas la blessure du français qui se dit

''Je vais revenir plus tard! Je dois soigner cette blessure je retournerait voir Arthur cet aprè'm!''

Il remonta l'escalier de pierre, traversa l'entrer et sorti

''J'espère que je ne croiserai pas l'autre psychopathe'' pensat-il

Tout à coup (TAN TANTAAANNN!)

Un rire étrange (sauvage apparaît! /SBAAAFFF/)

Venant d'un certain psychopathe se fit entendre puis cette phrase(ou mot, au choix) :

'' ... FrAaAaAnNnNcCcCeEeE ~ ''

Et un allemand blond badass apparut

''Ludwig ?'' demanda le français terroriser de voir un allemand sexy sadique avec un fouet

''eMmBrAsSe-MoI... fRaNcE...

'' Hein? "Dit Francis

Mort de peur France se mis à courir mais il savais que Allemagne étais derrière lui car il entendait sans sesse des ''Heil Francis!'' et des ''Ich lieb Dich!'' et heureusement pour lui (et pas pour nous) il réussi à sauter en bas d'une falaise où il y avait, de l'eau en bas, et comme (mon petit) Ludwig (d'amour) était intelligent il à, étrangement (ou pas) compris que c'était une mauvaise idée, car en réalité il n'y avait pas d'eau en bas de la cascade, mais un champ de champignon pro du camouflage (Euh.. Reim? Oui? Tu peut... pas changer l'histoire...comme ça.. Et alors? C'est moi l'Auteure! Je fait se que je veut!)

Et le français mourra.

FIN (/ SSSSBBBAAAAAFFFF /)

Mais comme ma petite Satan-Sensei m'aurait buter si j'aurais tuer Francis, il atterrit tout droit sur une jolie Alice (NyoAngleterre pour les incultes :3) Cette dernière, tsundere de nature, dit

'' France bordel! PEU des Nations Unies Regarde UO tu Fuit non allemand Yandere! '

''Mais... Mais...'' Peinait a répondre le frog

''Allez, salut!'' Répondit froidement l'anglaise avant de disparaître tel un ninja

France confus, ne comprenait pas se qui venait de se passer, qui étais cette fille? (Froggy est un inculte 8D) puis un bruit inquiètent se fit entendre

'' FrRrRaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAnNnCcCcCeEeEeEeE nNnNiIiIiIi CcChHaAaAaNnNnN ... ~

Et un coréen sauvage apparût, Francis s'attendait à mourir MAIS, Yong Soo s'approcha pour lui donner... des fleurs!

''C'eSt PoUr ToI fRaNcE-nIiI-cHaN...

''M-er-erci...'' dit le français terroriser et inquiet

Puis il sursautât quand Corée du Sud l'embrassa sur la joue, c'était étrange... Froggy rougit, et le visage du coréen yandere devint tendre et kawaï et il dit d'une voix énergique

'Je t'aime, France-nii-chan!'' avec un sourire enfantin

''…'' Francis ne dit pas un mot, surpris par cette déclaration

''Allez au revoir France-nii-chan!'' puis le coréen partit en souriant

Après cet étrange événement, Francis vit apparaître devant lui, tel un ninja, un allemand qui lui donna une rose avant de partir comme il étais venu.

Froggy effrayer avança plus vite et tomba sur un premier message...

...

...

...

Qui fit hurler le français de frayeur

Le message étais écrit avec du sang, on ne pouvait deviner de quoi les quelques mots disait

''TU EST A MOI''

Et il y avait d'autres

toujours ensanglantés

''JE T'AIME''

''PERSONNE NE TE TOUCHERAS''

''TU M'APPARTIENT''

''IL NE SERAS PLUS DE CE MONDE''

''JE FERAIS TOUT POUR TOI''

''JE VAIS LE DÉTRUIR''

''IL N'Y AURA PLUS DE PROBLÈME''

''IL VA MOURRIR''

''S'IL TE PLAIT JE T'EN SUPPLIE AIME-MOI''

''SI SEULEMENT JE POUVAIS M'APPROCHER UN PEU''

''ET CARESSER TON DOUX VISAGE''

''JE ME FERAS UN PLAISIR DE LE DÉTRUIR''

Le reste n'étais que des ''Je t'aime''

Froggy étais blanc comme un drap, c'était horrible

'' Long long long ... "

France sursauta de frayeur,ce rire, cet horrible rire... C'était celui d'un russe

Puis Ivan apparût comme un ninja dans les dos de Francis

''Comment va-tu France-kun?''

''…'' Le dit France, mort de peur ne dit rien

''Je t'aime Francis-kun! Marrions-nous, Da?''

Il sentit les mains ensanglantées du russe se poser sur ses épaules, à se moment précis lorsqu'il vit le sourire d'enfant de Ivan il tomba dans les pommes.

Puis-tout à coup Angleterre sortit de nulle part et déclara en souriant

''Bien joué tout le monde!'' Il ne touchera plus jamais à mes affaires!''

Yong Soo et Ludwig sortirent des buissons

'Tien Corée, ton Kimchi et Ivan tien ta vodka et pour toi Lud' ta bière''

Chacun prit son dote et partit sans demander leur reste.

Puis Arthur dit au français avec un sourire carnassier toujours dans les pommes

''Ça t'apprendra à ne pas m'écouter frog!''

Fin

Moral de l'histoire : Il ne faut pas toucher aux choses de votre lapin, sinon il demandera À un allemand, un russe et un coréen d'utiliser leur pouvoir de Yandere.:3

* * *

><p>J'espère que vous avez aimé ! =D<p> 


End file.
